The New Adventures Of Saiyaman
by illjwamh
Summary: In the style of Superman, Batman, etc. comes a new series about everyone's favorite superhero, the Great Saiyaman!


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, nor form, possess any legal claim of ownership, or anything remotely resembling such, toward the manga/anime Dragonball Z, or toward any related series, movies, specials, or characters related thereof.

Author's note: This is kind of an AU I guess. It's taking up the story after Gohan teaches Videl to fly, but the tournament isn't for another two years yet. Why? Because two more years will be a total of nine since the last one, and since they're supposed to come every three years, this would make it more on schedule. Also, as the author, I can do this if I feel it is necessary, which I do, since my story won't work if I don't.

Anyway, with that said, allow me to set up the background for you. This is a spin-off series about the Great Saiyaman set in the fashion of Superman, Batman, or any of those other superhero shows WB™ puts out. There will be super villains, crazy adventures, and cover-ups, all in the style of DBZ and its characters. That said, on with episode 101. Consider the Saiyaman episodes of DBZ up until this point to be pilots for this show.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

A Strange but not New Enemy

     Early one morning, a little frog hopped along through the swamp, in search of his daily food supply. Okay, so this wasn't exactly a little frog, he was a very large frog. His size often scared other frogs away, and as such he was very lonely. He'd been living in exile from all other frogs for quite some time now, and had grown accustomed to it. Still, he longed to be with others of his own kind, those who wouldn't run away as soon as they saw him.

     This particular morning, he was hopping along down one of his usual fly hunting paths, when he came across a fellow frog. He waited for this newcomer to see him and run away in fear, but it didn't. It saw him, but it seemed happy to see him. The poor, miserable frog brightened up to think that he might have found a friend. A good friend, by the looks of it. The newcomer looked almost ecstatic at seeing him. Perhaps he was lonely, too.

     This new frog looked familiar in some way, but our friend couldn't quite put his appendage on it. All of a sudden, a bright flash of light lit up the whole area, and he felt kind of dizzy.

*          *            *

     Gohan was busy at home trying to finish an essay he'd neglected to write the evening before. It was uncharacteristic of him to leave things until the morning they were due, but Goten had pleaded with him to spar the day before, and he'd conceded. Apparently, they'd been out longer than planned, since Gohan found he didn't have enough time to finish his essay before bed. His mother was a firm believer in not staying up late for such things, so he was forced to get up early.

     Today was a big day, though. The city had been erecting a monument of sorts to honor its two greatest protectors: Satan Videl and the Great Saiyaman. He and Videl both were expected to be at the unveiling ceremony. It was something he'd been looking forward to for weeks. He wondered if he'd be able to concentrate in school while thinking about it.

*          *            *

     Gohan flew to school as fast as he could. The essay had taken longer than expected, so he really needed to rush to get there. As he touched down on the roof, he saw Videl doing the same on the other side. He waved and flew over to her.

     "Finally given up on the copter, huh?" he asked.

     "I couldn't find it this morning. I can't figure out what I did with it," she replied. Gohan meanwhile had pressed the button on his watch, reverting to his normal self.

     "I never could figure out why you kept using it," Gohan said as they made their way to the door that would lead them down into the school.

     "I don't want anyone to know I can fly just yet," she told him. "I had a hell of a time this morning, trying to hide from anyone who might see me." Gohan couldn't help but laugh.

     "Maybe you need a costume like me," he suggested. It was Videl's turn to laugh.

     "What would be the point? Everyone would figure out who I was after about a day." Gohan conceded that she was probably right. They walked down the stairs and through the hall together, talking about this and that until they got to class. Right before Gohan sat down, he paused. For just a moment, he thought he felt something strange and vaguely familiar.

     "What's wrong, Gohan?" asked a semi-concerned Videl. He shook his head and sat down.

     "It was nothing," he said, shaking it off. At that moment the teacher came in, and began the lesson for the day.

*          *            *

     "Man, this class is so boring," Gohan remarked as he propped his head up on his hand. Erasa attempted to cheer him up.

     "So Gohan," she asked. "Are you going to the ceremony for Saiyaman and Videl today?" Gohan was taken by surprise by her question, and had to think up a lie quickly.

     "Huh? What?" he stammered. "That's today?"

     "Oh, brother," Sharpener butted in. "How could you not know? It's all the city's been talking about for the last week!" Gohan could see Videl trying to hold back a snicker, and having a difficult time of it.

     "Yeah," Erasa continued. "Everyone's gonna be there. Even Mr. Satan might show up! I heard he and the mayor are going to give the two of them some sort of award!"

     Gohan sweatdropped, unable to imagine how he was going to get out of this one.

     "Uh, I don't think I'll be able to," he said. "I promised my mom I'd look after my little brother today." It was lame, but it was all he had. Sharpener apparently thought it was very lame.

     "I don't believe it!" he scoffed. "One of the biggest events of the year, and bookworm over here has to miss it because he's babysitting!" Gohan couldn't help but feel irritated.

     "Maybe you could bring your little brother with you," Erasa suggested. "I'm sure Videl would be upset if you couldn't make it."

     "No, my mom doesn't like him going into the city without her," Gohan replied.

     "It's okay, Erasa," Videl said. "I understand why Gohan can't come, and I don't mind. Besides, to tell you the truth it probably won't be all that interesting to watch." Gohan mouthed a desperate 'thank you' to her, and she smiled in return. Just then, her cell-phone went off. She picked it up quickly, as she was wont to do.

     "Yes, captain, go ahead," she said into it.

     _"Videl! There's some crazy guy runnin' around town and causin' all kinds of trouble! We can't stop him! He's yelling something about revenge on somebody, but I can't make out the name!"_

     Videl nodded firmly. "I'll be right there!" She flashed a look to Gohan that said she could handle the situation, and took off.

     Gohan had his doubts that she could handle the situation herself, but he'd had doubts before and been proven wrong. Still, he was planning to take the first opportunity he got to go out and help her.

*          *            *

     Videl flew discreetly to the nearest police department and asked to borrow an air car. They complied immediately, and she was on her way. When she neared the area where the destruction was taking place, she touched down and jumped out onto the street. Strangely enough, she didn't see anyone around, including the criminal.

     "Who and where are you!?" she shouted. "Come out now and face me!" She was surprised when only one perpetrator appeared. She'd expected him to have a few thugs. Stranger still, he didn't seem to be carrying any weapons. All he was carrying was a police officer by the neck, who was either unconscious or dead. This made Videl quake with anger.

     The oddest thing of all however, was this villain's appearance. He had purple skin with some bumps and spikes here and there, and two black horns protruding from his temples. His clothing was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Even the material it was made of was bizarre. He wore a cocky grin on his face, and he floated over to her and set himself down about ten feet in front of her. That was the most unnerving part, seeing him fly. The only other person she'd ever known to do this was Gohan, and he…wasn't exactly normal.

     "Ah, so it appears I have drawn some attention," the strange man said.

     "Who are you?" she demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.

     "I'm glad you asked," he replied. He proceeded to hurl the man he was holding away like a rag doll into a store window two blocks away. Videl stood flabbergasted.

     "I am…" he began, and then went through a series of about two or three poses that kind of reminded her of Gohan. "The mighty commander of the greatest fighting force in the universe…Captain Ginyu!" He held his last pose for effect, and all Videl could do was stare.

  
*          *            *

     Gohan blinked. There it was again: that strange feeling he was sure he'd felt before somewhere.

     'It feels like someone's ki, but I don't know who. Whoever it is, I haven't sensed them for a long time.'

     Erasa seemed to notice his intense look of concentration.

     "What's the matter, Gohan?" she asked. He nearly jumped out of his seat when she spoke.

     "Uh, nothing," he stammered.

     "He's just glooming over the fact that he doesn't get to come to the ceremony today, that's all," Sharpener said. "Too bad, too. I'm gonna unmask that Saiyaman freak today."

     Gohan couldn't help but chuckle. "How do you plan on doing that?" he asked.

     "Just you wait," Sharpener replied. "It'll be on the news tonight for sure. You'll see then." Gohan just rolled his eyes, and then perked up his senses again when he felt another surge of that familiar energy.

*          *            *

     "Well you can call yourself whatever you want," Videl said, "But that doesn't change the fact that you're going to jail. Now." The creepy villain just laughed.

     "And who's gonna put me there, you?" He laughed again. "I doubt there's anyone on this planet that could keep me captive anywhere." He raised a fist to punch her, and as she prepared to black, she heard a yell from behind her.

     "Videl! Look out! He's got super powers just like Saiyaman!" She turned to see a cop hiding behind some rubble, and then spun back around to come face to face with a ticked-off Captain Ginyu.

     "Shut up!" yelled the villain, and used the hand he'd raised to send a large ki blast toward the man, killing him instantly and causing an explosion of debris. Videl watched in horror.

     "Gohan, please get here quick," she said softly. 

     Captain Ginyu's eyes went wide. "Gohan? Where have I heard that before?"

FLASHBACK

     There they stood. In the back were a young boy and a short, bald man, while in the front stood Vegeta and that cocky fighter Jeice had told him about. As he began sizing them up, he heard the cocky guy give out orders.

     "Krillin, Gohan! Go now and get the dragonballs! We'll handle things here and meet up with you later!"

     "Right, Goku," the short man said, and then he and the kid took off.

END FLASHBACK

     Captain Ginyu's mouth contorted into a sinister sneer. "Yes, I remember," he said. "Gohan was the name of that kid. So I am on the right planet after all. Oh, this is too perfect!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Videl before she could react and took off with her.

     "Put me down!" she demanded. "Where are you taking me?"

     "Don't worry," Ginyu said. "You're nothing more than bait. I may even let you live if you cooperate."

     She tried frantically to come up with a plan, and then spotted a group of young adults on the street as they flew over. It was desperate, but she called to them.

     "Find the Great Saiyaman!" She yelled. "He should be near the high school about now! Tell him I need help!"  A jerk from her captor was enough to silence her, and she didn't even know if they'd heard her.

     "This Great Saiyaman," Ginyu asked. "Is he the same guy as this Gohan?"

     "Yes," she stated stubbornly. "And he'll beat you into the ground, you just wait." Ginyu just laughed.

*          *            *

     That was it. Gohan definitely felt something. Even though he still couldn't put his finger on it, it wasn't good. Videl was going to need help, no question. He put up his hand.

     "Uh, may I please use the restroom?" he asked. The teacher seemed to think it over, but Gohan just got up and left without even waiting for an answer. This was important.

*          *            *

     It was horrible. The people of Satan City had never seen such atrocities. First, this super villain kidnaps Videl, then he throws a squad of police cars around like they're nothing, and now he was up in the sky shooting some kind of energy blasts out of his hands and destroying sections of the city. What's worse was that he kept calling for the Great Saiyaman, who had yet to arrive.

*          *            *

     Gohan saw the figure in the distance. He also saw the frightened girl he was holding as well as the energy blasts he fired down at the city.

     'This is definitely no ordinary criminal,' Gohan determined. 'And why can't I pinpoint where I've sensed him before? I know I have, so why?' The time for asking himself questions was over, as he was upon the villain. Having come up behind his foe, Gohan got a glimpse of who it was, and it sent a chill up his spine. It couldn't really be, could it? 

     "You there!" he demanded. "Turn around!" The other heard him, and did so. Gohan gasped. It was! _The _Captain Ginyu! But how! He'd been turned into a frog ten years ago!

     "Ah!" Ginyu sneered. "So the punk kid shows up at last!"

     "I, sir," said Gohan heroically, "Am the Great Saiyaman! I've come to put a stop to your reign of destruction!"

     "Is that so?" Ginyu scoffed. 

     "Indeed. And first off, I demand you release that young lady this instant!"

     Ginyu's smirk grew. "All right, have it your way," he said, and tossed Videl aside. Gohan wasn't worried in the least however, and the reason why showed through a moment later when Videl took flight by her own accord and flew to Gohan's side.

     "Thanks, Gohan," she said. "Do you think you can handle this guy?"

     Gohan spared himself a chuckle. "No problem, don't worry about it. Now get out of here, quick, okay? I don't want to see you get hurt." 

     Videl was hesitant. She knew Gohan was strong, but this guy was too. She was worried for his safety. She decided to trust his assertion that he could handle the situation, but decided to watch from nearby on the ground just in case. Once she landed, she herded all surviving bystanders over to where she was, so they'd be out of the way.

     Gohan would have loved to act like himself around his old enemy, but he knew he couldn't. That would give away his identity. So he acted as the Great Saiyaman would. In effect, he was putting on a show for the people.

     "You have encroached upon the laws of our city and the rights of our people," he said accusingly. "For your crimes, you will hereby be brought to justice. This is the time of your downfall, for I am the guardian of truth and love, the GREAT SAIYAMAN!" He did one of his poses, and then irony smacked him in the face when he realized where he'd gotten the idea for those.

     "You call that a pose?" Ginyu taunted. "This is a pose. I am the leader of the greatest strike team in the universe! I am…CAPTAIN GINYU!" He struck one of his own poses, and the two of them remained frozen for a few moments. Everyone on the ground sweatdropped.

     "Enough!" Gohan finally said. "Let's finish this now!"

     "You'd better watch out, kid," Ginyu said. "All those years of constant hopping have done wonders for my muscles. I'm a lot stronger than I was when you saw me last."

     It was Gohan's turn to smirk. "You could triple your strength if you wanted, it doesn't matter to me." This only angered Ginyu.

     "You ingrate! Just for that, I'm going to finish you right now!" He charged, but Gohan didn't even raise a defense until the last second. As Ginyu threw punch after punch, he began to grow frustrated. Nothing was getting past Gohan's right arm, and that's all the young saiyan was moving.

     "You'd better just go to full power right now, if you haven't already," Gohan said. "No sense wasting time."

     Ginyu growled, and then with a great yell let loose the full extent of his power. "Now you're in for it, kid," he taunted. Gohan just yawned. Ginyu charged again, and this time Gohan moved around to give the impression of a real fight. To the people watching on the ground, it was incredible. Never before had they seen such power, and clashing back and forth like that. They only hoped their hero would prevail.

     All of a sudden, Gohan decided to end the fight right then and there. He executed a massive punch to his opponent's gut, followed by a terrific uppercut, and then a ki blast he was sure would finish him off. He didn't put too much power into the blast, so as not to endanger the people on the ground. When it was all over, the whole crowd cheered as he flew down to speak with him.

     "You needn't worry, good people," he said to them. "For I am now on my way to undo all the damage that this villain has done. You have my word that all will be restored, and I even promise that I will be back in time for the ceremony this afternoon." With that, he flew off, and the crowd cheered once again. Videl was puzzled greatly by his promise, but decided to wait and see what he was talking about.

*          *            * 

     School had been cancelled for the day because of the catastrophe, so Gohan didn't have to worry about getting back to avoid suspicion. He enlisted the help of Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin and Bulma to find the dragonballs, and within an hour and a half they had all seven. They took them up to Dende's lookout to summon Shenron.

     "You who have called the eternal dragon," Shenron spoke. "You shall have two wishes granted. Speak them now."

     "That's right!" Gohan said. "I forgot we get two wishes!"

     "Well, get the first one over with before you worry about the second one," Krillin said.

     "Right." He then spoke to Shenron. "I wish for all the damage caused today by Captain Ginyu to be undone!" The dragon's eyes glowed red for a brief moment, and then he told them the wish had been granted. Gohan then took a moment to think about his second wish.

     "Oh!" he exclaimed. "I've got it!" he turned to the dragon again. "I wish to know Sharpener's plan to unmask the Great Saiyaman this afternoon." The dragon's glowed once more, and an image of Sharpener throwing a rock at Saiyaman's sunglasses and breaking them appeared in his head.

     "That's it??" Gohan couldn't believe it. "I thought he had some great big, master plan worked out! How ridiculous!" He fell over laughing, and a few minutes later Yamcha reminded him to go back to the city for the ceremony. He said good-bye to his friends, and took off for Satan City Hall.

*          *            *

     Over at city hall, nearly the entire population of the city had turned up for the ceremony. The fact that the town had been restored, and all of Ginyu's victims brought back to life amazed the people even more, and their love for Saiyaman was even greater than before. It reminded them of the miracle that brought Cell's victims back to life once Mr. Satan had defeated that monster. Surely Kami-sama had to be in on it somehow.

     "Here he is!" yelled someone as they saw Saiyaman flying in. The whole crowd cheered as one. The green-clad hero landed on the podium next to Videl, who was standing next to the mayor. Once the cheering dies down, the mayor spoke into his microphone.

     "Ladies and gentlemen, people of Satan City. We are here today to honor our two greatest protectors. Satan Videl, and the one and only Great Saiyaman." Another round of cheers came from the populace. "It thrills me, as your mayor, to pay homage to these great heroes, who have saved our lives many times. Therefore, it is my pleasure to unveil for you, this statue of our protectors that will remain for all time, to remind us all to whom it is that we owe everything." He pulled a sheet, and a great marble statue depicting Saiyaman and Videl standing heroically with their fists on their hips was revealed. Applause exploded from the crowd, and did not stop. Gohan and Videl waved to everyone, and then Gohan saw Sharpener up near the front. He waited, and when Sharpener threw the rock, he held out his hands and blasted it into a million tiny pieces, and kept on waving as if nothing had happened. Sharpener's jaw went down to his stomach.

*          *            *

     The next day at school, things were pretty much back to normal. Students were talking excitedly about the events of the previous day, and some even bragged that they'd seen the fight between Saiyaman and the mysterious villain.

     "It was awesome," one kid said. "Saiyaman totally kicked his butt. No contest." Gohan overheard this conversation on his way to class and smiled inwardly. When he arrived, Sharpener and Erasa were already engaged in conversation, and Videl was sitting in her chair reading.

     "I just don't understand how he did it," Sharpener was saying. "I was right in front of him, and I threw it as hard as I could!"

     "He's the Great Saiyaman," Erasa said. "What more do you want?" Sharpener shrugged and let out an exasperated sigh, giving up for the time being. Gohan chose this time to make his presence known.

     "Hey, guys," he said. "So did I miss anything good at the ceremony yesterday?"

     "Did you ever!" Erasa shouted, and proceeded to tell her friend all about it. Videl just laughed quietly and went back to her book.

*          *            *

     Deep in the desert, basically in the middle of nowhere, a purple-skinned warrior was awakening, and finding himself in a great amount of pain. He remembered being shot with a powerful ki blast, and flying through the air, but that was about it. He didn't know how he survived, or even where he was. All he knew was that he had to escape this planet somehow. However, having spent the last ten years as a frog, he hadn't the slightest idea of where to find a spaceship. He attempted to stand up, and immediately regretted it. That kid had done a number on him for sure. If he didn't find a rejuvenator somewhere, he was liable to be paralyzed, or maybe even die. He looked around him, and his head stopped when it came to a large crater. Just barely visible in the center of the crater was the top of a space pod! With great effort, he pulled himself along the ground to the edge of the crater. To his great relief, the pod was still intact. He attempted to crawl down to it, but in his injured state, ended up tumbling down to it instead. With all the willpower he had, he forced himself up and into the pod, which he was even more surprised to find was his own! He recognized the goofy face he'd drawn on the inside of the door when the pod had first been given to him. How his pod had arrived on this planet and what it was still doing here were things beyond his concern at the moment. He would figure that out after he returned to his home base and recovered. And when he did, he would come back to this miserable mud ball of a planet and take his revenge once and for all! He pushed the necessary buttons, attached the on-board rejuvenator to himself, and then laid back while the ship took off. It was going to be a long trip home.

*          *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

What do you think? Neat ending, huh? Should I continue the series or not? Don't be fooled. Cpt. Ginyu isn't going to be the only villain, there'll be different adventures on every episode, just like any superhero show. Review and let me know how you liked it!


End file.
